


Quiet Hours

by GreyPetticoats



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, School of Rock - Lloyd Webber/Slater/Fellowes
Genre: Angst, F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Smut in Every Chapter!, So much angst, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyPetticoats/pseuds/GreyPetticoats
Summary: You love Dewey Finn, but he doesn't love you.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You, Dewey Finn/Reader, Dewey Finn/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	1. The First Chapter

Your ears were still throbbing from the loud music that had been playing in the bar as you fought with your keys to unlock your apartment. Next to you, (well, more like on top of you) was Dewey, drunk and staggering with a huge goofy grin on his face as he clung to you as not to fall. 

Having the bar just a block away made it easy for the two of you to go listen to live music and get drunk, but tonight you stayed sober while your very attractive friend drank two pitchers of beer by himself. Dewey was usually a heavy weight and knew his limits most of the time, but as it was the last day of school he allowed himself to go a little overboard tonight. 

The door to your apartment finally unlocked and the two of you staggered in, his arm around your shoulder and leaning onto you for support as he blabbed on and on about the band that had just played at the bar. Being much more sober than he was, you were only half paying attention since you were there and he wasn’t really saying anything that made a whole lot of sense. 

“Yup, that drummer really did hit his drums with those sticks.” you said, dumping him on your couch. “You need water.” 

“But I already.... Haaaaaaad so much to driiink.” he slurred, grabbing your wrist and before you could protest, you were on top of him and he was clinging to you. 

“D... Dewey what are you doing...?” you asked breathlessly. Your heart rate sped up as you looked down at him. Even when wasted he was still so beautiful, his eyes were glossed over and half lidded as he looked at you. He was warm under you, probably from all the dancing and jumping around he did earlier. Even drunk and sweaty he was still so damn attractive. 

You were very hyper aware of every move he made at that point. His hand had let go of your wrist, one hand now resting on your back, running his fingers along your spine. Though you hadn’t had more than 2 beers that night, your head felt fuzzy just from having him touch you so intimately. He had never held you or touched you like this before, he had never looked at you with bedroom eyes like this before. You let out a small gasp as you suddenly felt his other hand give your ass a light smack. His easy grin widened as he threaded his fingers through your hair and pulled you closer. 

Was this really happening? Was this some sort of dream? Dewey, your best friend and crush, with his hands all over you pulling you closer and closer and you weren’t pulling away. You very rarely indulged in daydreams about him, trying to stop your feelings from going too far. After all, for a good chunk of knowing him, he was dating the principal of the school that he worked for. They split up just a month ago, it was hard on him. That was half the reason you had taken him out tonight. 

“PFFFFFBBBBTTTT” he dove his head against your neck and blew a loud raspberry against your skin before laughing loudly.

Right, of course. This was just a joke to him. You let out the breath you didn’t realize you were holding. For a moment a small spark of anger flashed in you, but you quickly shook it off. It wasn’t his fault that he didn’t realize how you felt about him. There was no reason to be mad. The two of you had often play-flirted together, and this was just a more physical version of that. He had no idea that your heart melted every time he played with the kids, or that joking around with him and hanging out made the world feel brighter, or that you felt warm between your legs when he pulled this stupid little stunt. 

You refused to let yourself be mad. He was still getting over his break up and just needed a safe place to not think about it. Plus he was still drunk, that would be toeing a line you weren’t interested in. 

“Alright big guy, you’re drunk and need water.” you said pulling yourself off of him as he laughed. 

“Should have seen the look on your face!” he laughed, still with a dazed look in his eyes. You made your way to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water for him. “Your butt bounces.” 

You hoped he didn’t notice your blush as you handed him his water. “It sure does. Drink.” 

This time he didn’t protest as he chugged the water in front of you.

“Good, now let's get you to bed.” you said. 

“You know if getting me into your bed was your master plan, you could have just asked.” he winked in a very over dramatic fashion, causing you to chuckle. 

“Well Dew, I figured you’re a classy lady that needed to be wined and dined before I lured you back to my place for some wild sex.” you joked. 

‘I am... the classiest lady.” he said, standing up and wobbling and you stood up and helped him stay upright. “I only sleep with suitors who take me to classy upscale restaurants and buy me the finest wines...!”

“We went to a shady dive bar and I bought you two pitchers of their cheapest beer.” you replied, leading him into your bedroom. 

“I am swooning!” he said and collapsed on your bed. 

“You’re something alright.” you replied as you helped him out of his shoes and tucked him into the covers of your queen sized bed. 

“Where are... wait where are you gonna sleep?” he asked with a frown. 

“Next to you, I gotta make sure you don’t die in the middle of the night.” you said, placing a trashcan next to his side of the bed. “If you have to puke, puke there.”

“Sleepover!” he cheered. 

You grabbed a tank top and sleep shorts and changed in the bathroom before crawling into bed next to him. You hadn’t even been gone for five minutes and he was already passed out. 

You stared at him for a moment, hesitating before reaching out to run your fingers through his curly brown hair. He was so soft, and it felt like your heart was cracking. What were you supposed to do with all these feelings? He was still getting over a break up, it would be wrong to add your feelings on top of all that. Still, every inch of you wanted to reach out and hold him and kiss him and never let him go. 

You turned off the lights and rolled over so that you weren’t facing him. Maybe tomorrow it would be easier. 

The glow of the alarm clock let you know that it was just after 4 am when you woke up to movement right behind you. You were still mostly asleep as you attempted to figure out what had woken you up. The warm sheets felt heavy on top of you, which was odd as you had put away your weighted blanket away months ago when summer hit. The crook of your shoulder also felt warm...then cool... then warm again. Someone was breathing heavily against your neck, and that person was also holding you loosely from behind. 

Dewey. Right, Dewey was here. Your mind was crawling back to consciousness with every small observation. There was still the movement that woke you up, and you felt the warmth of his body shifting against your lower back. You felt his bare legs (when had he kicked off his pants?) tangled up with yours as his hips slowly rocked and grinded against your backside. 

You let out a soft whine at the realization that Dewey was dry humping you in his sleep, and the warmth between your legs spread up your body. You could feel his hard member softly rubbing against your ass and upper thigh, causing you to blush and bite your lip. What were you supposed to do right now? Wake him up? Let him continue until he came in his pants? You had to admit that the last idea made you feel that much hotter. 

No, it wasn’t right to let him drunkenly hump at you. You took a deep breath and saved this feeling of him holding you and humping you for a lonely night, then rolled over to face him. The feeling of you moving caused him to let out a low hum and you saw his eyes flutter open, meeting yours in the dark room. 

“Hey.” he said quietly. His arm was still around you, and from here you could tell that his face was flushed. You wondered how close he had been to-

“Hey.” you whispered back. “How are you feeling?” 

“Mmmm... much more sober.” his voice was deeper and more gravely than usual in his tired haze. It sent a shiver up your spine. Now that he was awake, you weren’t sure what to do. His eyes glanced down and he let out a shuddering breath that sounded almost like a whine. 

You followed his eyes and glanced down, realizing what he was looking at. Your oversized tanktop had slid down in the middle of the night and now Dewey was getting a full view of your breasts. Realizing he was staring, his eyes snapped back up to you, clearly waiting for you to tell him what to do. The arousal was clear in his eyes, he was still quietly panting and you felt his hand trembling slightly. 

He wanted you. Dewey Finn actually wanted you right now and the thought of it made you start to feel damp. His eyes were practically begging for you right now, and despite your better judgement you couldn’t say no. You looked into his eyes and gave a small but clear nod. 

That was all that Dewey needed to roll you back over and start touching you everywhere. “Thank you... oh fuck, thank you...!” he whispered against your neck before biting softly. You moaned his name softly at the feeling, his hand grabbing one of your breasts as his hips went back to rocking and grinding against your ass. Now that he was awake, his hips moved faster and he moaned louder in your ear. 

“Fuck... Dewey please...!” you whimpered as he continued to grope your breasts. His movements were sloppy, not here to tease or draw this out. You helped him remove your shorts and panties and with a little adjusting the two of you were lining him up against your wet entrance. He held you tight against him as he slid in slowly, allowing you to feel every inch of his throbbing member inside of you. This angle found his head pressing easily against your g-spot and your hands gripped at your pillow as he started his quick and shallow thrusts from behind. 

You desperately wanted to turn around again in his arms and see his face as he thrust into you. You wanted to see the way his eyes shut or the way he reacted when you gasped in pleasure or whispered his name. But he held you tightly in place, his head pressed against your shoulder as he whimpered and rocked his hips. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck... oh fuck.... So good...” he groaned. “Fuck.... so close...” 

You whined at the words, desperately trying to chase your own high. Unfortunately his head start of humping you in his sleep put you at a disadvantage in that race. He hit your g-spot so deliciously that it made you cry out his name but then he was gone. He pulled out completely and stroked himself to completion on your ass and lower back. 

You let out a soft whine at the feeling of his warm cum on your back and the frustrating feeling of being still so turned on. Behind you Dewey was relaxed and you felt his cock softening. It was then that you really understood what had happened. You and Dewey just had sex. You just had sex with your best friend who was getting over a break up. 

And you didn’t even get to kiss him or cum. 

You let him use you, you selfishly let him use you. This was going to ruin everything in the morning. You were fully awake now, but the sex had the opposite effect on Dewey. His breathing was evening out and his arm was limp on you. 

“Dewey I...” you started quietly, feeling that you should at least say something. 

“Mmmm.... shhhh.... Love you too...” he whispered and your heart jumped in your chest. Did he just really say- “Rose.” 

Ice filled your veins at the last word. Rose. As is Rosaline Mullens- his ex girlfriend. You felt sick, borderline nauseous. Behind you, Dewey started to snore and his cum on your back felt cold and sticky. You felt far too hot and cold at the same time. You couldn’t stay here. 

You got out of bed, careful not to wake him, the glow of the alarm clock now blurry with the stinging tears that were threatening to fall down your face. You don’t know how long you stayed in the shower after that, tears mixing with the hot water as you attempted to wash away everything that just happened. Every touch, every bite, every moan that escaped his lips you wanted to just watch it all go down the drain with your feelings. 

How unfair was it, how disgusting you were to let this happen. How were you going to face him in the morning. How could you even begin to bring up what had happened? You stayed in the shower until there were no more tears and no more hot water. You quietly gathered some clean clothes and got dressed. 

The sun was threatening to rise outside of the window of your living room as you sat on the couch. You were still so exhausted, still so sad, still so broken hearted but what could you do? You loved Dewey, Dewey didn’t love you. 

You had to get out of here before he woke up. You didn’t even care that it was your apartment, you had to leave. It wouldn’t be the first time that you had left him alone at your place after a night of partying. You trusted him at least that much. 

You grabbed your phone, your wallet, and your keyes and slipped out the door. You didn’t know where you were going and you didn’t care. You just had to get away. 

“Got errands to do today, don’t wait up” you texted Deweys’ phone. 

The reply came several hours later, while you were sitting on a bench in the park, a coffee in your hand. 

“I had a sex dream about her... I miss Rose.” 

You were thankful that he wasn’t there to see you cry as you typed out your response. 

"I know, buddy. I’m sorry.” 


	2. The Angstening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewey messed up, and continues to mess up.

Dewey Finn was no stranger to screw-ups. It was a running theme in his life, though most of the time he did manage to come out on top. With his luck it was very All-Or-Nothing; he either won or he lost. When he was in high school he met Ned Schneebly and started Death Maggot, that was a win. When they played the school talent show, that was a loss. Getting into community college after high school was a win, but dropping out had been a loss. Moving in with Ned was a win, but when he started dating Patty, that was one of the biggest losses. 

The past year had been the biggest in terms of winning and losing. Last year he had been at his lowest; he lost his job, his band, his self-esteem and thought he would lose his best friend and a place to live. Then things turned around, he won so much more than he ever thought he deserved. He landed a job that he never considered but felt so fulfilling that he felt like he found his calling. He became part of a new band that rocked harder than any band he’d ever played with. His friendship with Ned was stronger than ever, even Patty seemed to have a begrudging respect for him now. He started dating again. Rose Mullens was so out of his league, she might as well have been playing a completely different sport.

And then he met you. It was karaoke night at a local bar, and when he saw you on stage singing your heart out, he knew he had to talk to you. The friendship between you to was nearly instant, each of you excitedly asking questions about the other’s music. As the months passed and you two became closer, he felt as easy around you as he did around Ned. No one else listened to him like you did, no one else checked up on him in the same way. Ned was his brother, but as the months passed he knew that you were special.

Who else would have stayed with him for a week after Rose broke up with him? Who else would have given him a spare key for whenever he needed to get away from everything? Who else would have dragged him out of bed and surprised him with a concert at a local bar? Ned was a good friend, but you always managed to go above and beyond for him. Your friendship meant the world to Dewey, and he never wanted to screw that up.

But this was reality, and reality said that Dewey had it good for too long.

When Dewey woke up the next morning, and you weren’t there he didn’t think much of it. He was used to being alone at your place. You had no problems leaving him alone in your small apartment, and it wasn’t the first time he had crashed with you after a drunk night. It had been the first time that you two had slept in the same bed together, usually he passed out on the couch. Another first was the sticky feeling in his boxers when he woke up.

It took a moment for him to remember what had caused the reaction. He shifted to sit up as thoughts of his dream last night passed through his hungover brain. There wasn’t much that he remembered, only a pair of amazing breasts and the feeling of his face against his ex-girlfriends hair as they had sex. The reminder of it caused him to get half-hard again and he shook his head, trying to snap out of it. He felt dirty having had that dream in your bed when you were right there next to him. He hoped he didn’t do anything inappropriate last night.

Still, his heart sank back in his chest as he thought of Rose. He was thankful that the break-up had happened at the end of the school year. That would give him at least 3 months to try and get over her before it was back to seeing her everyday. Right now though, the wound was still fresh and he reached for his phone pulling up your name in the contacts list.

“I had a sex dream about her… I miss Rose.” he typed. The response was almost instant.

“I know, I’m sorry.”

He really was an idiot looking back on everything.

As present as you had been in those first few weeks of the break-up, you were just as distant now. Dewey didn’t blame you, after everything you had done there were other things you needed to do. You had a life outside of him, and he knew it. He knew that you couldn’t always drop everything and run to his side every time his thoughts started to become too much.

Still, there was something different now. In the time you two had known each other, there had been hours on the phone, talking and texting each other. It had been like you two had been having one long conversation since you two met so many months ago. Very rarely were you two not talking, but now… you weren’t there. You had taken a huge step back and you didn’t know why. He still heard from you every once in a while, still keeping each other up to date but…

Dewey couldn’t put a finger on it.

It wasn’t until he got a message nearly three weeks later that he put the pieces together.

“I’m going on a date on Friday!”

Dewey had never seen you date before. In the months that he’d known you, you never once expressed interest in dating anyone. Though he felt happy for you in a way, there was something sad about it to him as well. He’d hope the two of you would stay single and keep each other company. But he guessed that was just one more loss for him. The hits really did just keep coming.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” he texted back.

The words felt empty as he hit send.

He missed you. He missed you and it was driving him crazy that you weren’t there.

Friday came and something in him snapped. He grabbed the key that you had given him so long ago and made his way to your apartment. Dewey needed to see you, to talk to you, to make sure things really were alright between you two.

It was still fairly early in the afternoon when he let himself in, and was surprised that you weren’t home. He wondered if you had already left on your date, and thought about going home, but not before heading into your room to use the toilet.

As he was just about to leave your room, he heard the door open and close and voices coming from the living room. Fuck, you had brought your date here?! It looked like the two of you were just now coming back home. Still, curiosity got the better of him and he peaked out the door, curious about the man you had brought back.

The man was a little taller than Dewey, with messy green and brown hair and wearing stripes everywhere. The word “gremlin” popped into his head, looking at the strange man you had invited into your home. Was this guy really your type?

You and your date sat on the couch, facing each other. From here it was easy for Dewey to watch what was going on. He told himself that he should leave, escape out the window and use the fire escape to make an exit but he couldn’t. Some sick part of him wanted to see where this was going- for your safety of course! This was all about your safety and your safety alone. This guys was clearly kind of weird and he was just looking out for you! Who cared if he’d seen weirder looking guys in his old band days?

“So, theater huh?” you asked your date, a smile on your lips.

“I tend to dabble. I do love me a good musical.” the man replied.

“Me too!” you replied excitedly. “Favorite and least favorite?”

“Favorite, gotta go with Repo the Genetic opera.” he said. “I have a thing for shows about death.”

“Oh, I love that one!” your date seemed pleased.

“Least favorite, it’s a dead tie between The Music Man and Brigadoon.”

“FUCK Brigadoon!” you laughed in delight.

A weird feeling spread through Dewey. You and him used to talk about music all the time, how come you’d never brought up that you like musicals? As he watched the two of you enthusiastically talk about different shows, he felt something in the pit of his stomach. It almost felt like-

“Jealous?” the man asked, snapping Dewey back into reality. He had zoned out and that single word made him jump. Him? Jealous? Of what?

“Very.” you nodded. “I haven’t had sex in… weeks.” you hesitated slightly at the word and Dewey was suddenly very curious. You always joked about being constantly horny but you never talked about your sex life- hell he assumed that you didn’t actually have one. Who had you been having sex with?! He thought you two told each other everything!

“Something wrong, Doll?” the man asked, and you seemed to shift nervously. What was going on in your head?

“It’s probably not good first date talk but I guess I’ll tell you.” you started. “I’ve only had sex once in the past few months and the last time it happened it… wasn’t exactly the best.”

“Yeah? What happened?” your date pressed on.

“I had sex with my best friend.” you admitted, playing with your hair nervously. “But he didn’t realize it was me.”

Dewey’s entire body went stiff and his eyes widened. What the fuck were you talking about?

“I- we went out drinking, and passed out in my bed.” you explained carefully. “And we woke up in the middle of the night and he said he was feeling much more sober and one thing lead to another and…” you took a deep breath and rubbed your eyes with the palm of you hands. “He thought it was a sex dream.”

“That’s rough.”

“He thought it was a sex dream with his ex-girlfriend.”

“Yikes.”

Dewey stared at you as everything fell into place. The distance between you two, the lack of interest in dating, the fact that you would barely talk to him. Guilt clenched at his stomach, and he felt awful. Had he really done that to his best friend? Was he really still that selfish and self-serving after everything that had happened?

The answer seemed to be yes.

“It wasn’t even good sex.” you laughed, a tinge of sadness in your voice. “I didn’t even get to kiss him- and I definitely didn’t get to cum.”

Dewey winced at the words. How had he managed to fuck up this bad?

“That’s a shame.” your date said, a devious smile crossing his lips. “Because if I had the chance to see you naked, I’d make sure you were more than satisfied.”

 _Kick him out._ Dewey’s mind suddenly screamed. _He’s just a horny bastard. He just wants sex! Come on, I’ve seen you turn down guys, kick him out._ He was a hypocrite and he knew it but dammit, he wanted this new guy gone. He had to talk to you, he needed to apologize to you and every moment that this douchebag was here was a moment that he had to live with knowing that he hurt you.

To his dismay, you smiled back at him. “Oh yeah?” you asked. “And what exactly would you do to me?” The air in the room shifted, and Dewey knew he had to leave. He knew he needed to back away and climb out the window and get down the fire escape. He needed to leave, he should leave-

Bright green eyes met chocolate brown ones and his body suddenly felt frozen in place. Your date was looking directly at him. It was only for a split second, but it was enough to send a message; I’m going to fuck your best friend, and there’s nothing you can do about it.

The other man leaned in and whispered something in your ear that made you gasp. You whined as he kissed from your ear to your jaw all the way up to your lips. Dewey couldn’t pull his eyes away as you let out sounds of pleasure as your date started kissing along your neck. Had you made those kinds of noises when it was Dewey? He racked his brain trying to remember anything of that drunken night.

The two of you continued to kiss, and Dewey continued to be unable to look away. He let out a shuddering breath as you willingly removed your shirt, tossing it off the side of the couch. From this angle he couldn’t see your chest, the back of the damn couch was blocking most of the view. He never hated a couch so much, especially one that he had been lucky enough to crash on so many nights before.

“Beej…!” you gasped out as the man seemed to focus on kissing down your body. What kind of a name was Beej? What was that short for something? An unpleasant feeling was spreading through Dewey’s chest.

Beej sat back up and moved you so that you were sitting on the arm of the couch, giving Dewey a perfect view of your bare torso. Your eyes were closed in pleasure as Beej stared at him again with a smirk before cupping your breasts in his hands and carefully teasing your nipples. As he watched from the sidelines, Dewey remembered the night of his “dream” and the pair of tits that he remembered seeing. Fuck, those had been your breasts. How long had your chest been that perfect looking?

Between your moans and your bare chest, Dewey felt his cock start to stiffen. He tried to will it away, but with every whimper escaping your throat his cock grew more needy. This was wrong, this was so wrong but he still found his hand slowly rubbing at the bulge in his pants.

He watched and Beej kissed his way down your body, biting and sucking different places. You let out an especially wonderful noise when he left a hickey on your side. One of your hands was tangled in his hair while the other was keeping you steady on the couches arm.

Beej sat back up, smirking at you. Dewey couldn’t see what his hands were doing, but whatever it was, you were enjoying it. Your nipples were hard and your whole body was shivering slightly in pleasure. He squeezed himself through his pants, his thumb circling the button on his jeans. Was he really thinking about doing this…?

Holding you steady, Beej moved your leg over the back of the couch allowing Dewey to get a look at the panties hanging from your ankle. Beej then disappeared on the other side of the couch, but by the loud whine escaping your lips it wasn’t hard to figure out what was going on.

You threw your head back as Beej ate you out, and Dewey bit his lip and fumbled with his pants pulling his needy cock out. It felt disgusting, it felt amazing. It was clear that this was a power play that Beej was pulling, but at the moment Dewey didn’t care. Fuck, how had he never noticed how sexy you were?! As he stroked his cock he wondered what Beej was doing to be making you moan like that. Were his fingers thrusting inside you, or was your clit so sensitive that even a few soft licks were enough to have you a quivering mess? He stroked the head of his cock at the thought, unsure of what idea he liked more.

Dewey bit back a groan as he stroked and watched your face in pleasure. When was the last time he felt this turned on? His cock was throbbing in his hand, needy and pulsating. Every inch of his body was telling him to run over there and shove your date out of the way. He needed to prove to you that he wasn’t useless in bed and could absolutely make you cum if he’d just have one more chance…!

“Oh… oh fuck I’m so close….!” you gasped out, you leg twitching so much that the panties on your ankle fell to the floor. “Oh please don’t stop… please don’t stop…. Plea- oh fuck BEEJ!” Dewey watched in awe and jealousy as your whole body seized up and you came with a scream of the mans name. Dammit, that should be his name on your lips…!

Beej sat back up, making a show of licking his lips. That bastard. You smiled at him, face flushed red from pleasure.

“That was amazing.” you said quietly. “I haven’t come like that from someone else in a long time.”

“Anytime, babes.” Beej purred and pulled you into a long slow kiss that you melted into.

Dewey still couldn’t look away as he took in every inch of your post-orgasm body. It should be him kissing you and comforting you right now, but it wasn’t. He wrestled with his feelings, trying to decide if this was real. He was sexually attracted to you; that much he understood. That was easy. But what else?

Was this jealousy just because you weren’t at his every call anymore? Was it because he always had a need to prove himself in everything he screwed up? What did he actually want? Did he want you because he actually wanted you, or did he now want you because he was alone and you weren’t?

He watched as you crawled on Beejs’ lap, straddling him. In this position it would be so easy for you to look over and see him peaking at you and your date. Dewey really should leave, he should turn and not risk getting caught-

A long moan escaping your lips stopped him in his tracks and made him squeeze his cock again. He could tell that you had settled on your dates cock and started riding him. You looked so damn beautiful when you were in so much pleasure. Beej leaned in and his lips pressed along your neck again, and by the sounds of your whimpers he was going to leave some marks.

Dewey wished that it was him leaving the marks on your body. The hand on his cock started stroking again as he watched you. He couldn’t see much other than a little below your shoulders, but God was it enough to drive him wild. The head of his cock was growing more and more sensitive as he edged himself, he knew at this rate he wouldn’t last much longer, especially if you kept moaning like that. Your moans were like music to him, sending electric sparks through him and giving him the same feeling as when he played an amazing show. The sounds you made could make anyone feel like a rock star.

“P-please touch my clit…!” You begged quietly, and a shift of beej’s hand signaled that he obliged. You were going faster on him, riding him as if you’re life depended on it. From what Dewey had seen earlier, it was clear that you were getting close again.

Dewey hand sped up as he watched you with hungry eyes. God he wanted to be the one making you moan, he wanted to be the one eating you out and worshiping your body the way it deserved to be worshiped. He bit back a groan as he spilled all over his hand, his knees going weak from the force of the orgasm that had snuck up on him and crashed over him like a wave.

He shivered as he looked back up at you, guilt soon washing over him as the lust faded away. Guilt and jealousy and hurt. He really was a screw-up.

You looked so beautiful and you were right on the edge of orgasm again. He carefully tucked his cock back into his pants and wiped the drying cum on the inside of his pants pocket. It was gross, but he needed to do laundry anyway.

He couldn’t watch you cum again with a stranger. There were too many feelings in his brain, and he needed to sort himself out. He was about to take a step back and sneak out the window when a loud gasp from you prompted him to glance at you one last time.

You were looking directly at him. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. The jig was up. You were looking at him and we’re going to be so mad at him. This was the end of your friendship, he just knew it.

Still, you didn’t break eye contact with him, and to his surprise you opened your mouth and let out a scream of pleasure as you came again. Dewey’s eyes widened as you never broke eye contact through your orgasm and had he not just came moments before he would have probably jizzed his pants from the site alone. He watched as you collapsed on your date and he took that moment to make a run for it.

As quietly as he could, Dewey slipped away from the door and moved out the window, praying to God/Satan that you wouldn’t come after him. Or maybe he wanted that? Fuck, he had no clue anymore. He had no idea what he wanted.

You.

He wanted you. He wanted you but he was too late. He screwed up harder than he’d ever screwed up before and he couldn’t take it.

Dewey Finn was no stranger two screw-ups. And this time he wasn’t sure if he could ever make it right.


	3. The Third One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try and talk to Dewey about what happened, it doesn’t go as planned.

“Dewey Finn, open up this fucking door and talk to me right now.” you demanded, standing outside the mans apartment. It had been two weeks since you date, two weeks since you had seen Dewey standing in your bedroom with wide eyes as you fucked a near stranger. Two weeks since you had looked Dewey in the eye and came so hard that you hadn’t been able to move for a near five minutes because despite everything, you were still in love with him. 

And for two weeks Dewey had avoided you. All plans made with him had been cancelled, all calls had gone to voicemail, and all texts had been left on seen. You didn’t think he could hurt you more than the night of the concert, but you were wrong. Then it had been an accident- something he didn’t realize he’d done; but this was worse. This was him ignoring you because he was scared. 

You didn’t care. You were passed scared now. You were angry, and hurt, and upset, and every thought and moment in your life these past two weeks revolved around him. You needed to talk to him, you needed answers, you needed to know why the hell he was avoiding you. Was he so disgusted at the thought of having seen you naked? Did the idea of you actually having a life outside him piss him off? Or maybe seeing you orgasm while looking at him made him so uncomfortable that he couldn’t look you in the eye anymore.

You needed to know.

The door opened slowly after a few long seconds, and there he was. Dewey Finn stood in front of you wearing an old t-shirt and torn jeans. He looked pale, and his eyes were clearly worried. Seeing him look so vulnerable calmed you a bit, you were angry but you were also scared as well. Who knows what would happen after this talk? You stepped inside, and he closed the door. 

“You’ve been avoiding me.” you said, not even bothering with a greeting. You couldn’t do small talk, not right now. 

“I…” he started and he swallowed. “Yeah…. yeah, I know.” he admitted. 

“Why?” the word cracked in your throat. “How much did you see?” 

“All of it.” 

Your eyes went wide in panic. No, there’s no way he could have meant all all of it. No. No no no no no. 

“What the fuck do you mean all of it?” you asked, going pale. 

“I saw you two come in.” he explained, his voice fast. “I heard you guys talking about- about the night at the concert. And I saw everything.” 

You looked down, panic washing over you. He knew. Dewey knew that you two had slept together. Your eyes started to sting with tears as your face grew hot. How did you manage to keep fucking up this badly? 

You took a shaky step back from him. 

“S-so you know.” your voice was barely above a whisper. “You know… everything.” 

He nodded dumbly, a gesture that went unnoticed as you stared heavily at the floor. “Why didn’t you tell me…?” he asked. 

“Because it was fucked up!” you replied, a little louder than you had wanted to. “Because… because you’re still getting over her, because you were so convinced that it was just a sex dream, because I didn’t want to just be a shitty one-night stand for you to rebound off of! B-because… because I’ve had feelings for you for months but I kept them to myself because you were so happy…. And when it was happening I was happy. And I took that happiness because I’m so fucking selfish that I wanted anything from you but now it’s all fucked up and I don’t want to lose you as a friend!” 

Dewey stared at you, his wide chocolate eyes swimming in tears as you spilled your guts about everything. You liked him? You had actual feelings for him? It suddenly was starting to dawn on him what had been going on in these last few months. 

“We can still be friends!” Dewey blurted out, but as you winced he realized that had been the wrong thing to say. 

You shook your head, holding yourself tight. “I… I don’t know if we can be.” you sniffed. “Dew, I.. I love you. This isn’t some dumb crush. I love you, and I can’t have you. And I hate that. I thought I could be friends with you, I wanted so badly to be okay with just your friendship. I’m selfish Dewey, I can’t just be your friend.” You were full on sobbing now. 

Dewey started to panic, no he couldn’t lose you and Rose in the same timespan. He had to think of something, anything to make you stay because the truth was the Dewey Finn was selfish too. 

“I’m almost over Rose!” he tried, but you looked at him with venom in your eyes. 

“Bullshit!” you said, pointing at the table where a vase of dead flowers sat. “You still have those damn flowers you were going to bring her on the last day of school. That was over a month ago, Dewey. You aren’t over her at all!” 

A heavy silence fell over the both of you. You were right, Dewey wasn’t over her yet. That didn’t mean he was okay with losing you. He tried to find the words to say that would make this better, but he couldn’t. In truth, Dewey was terrible with words, even when it came to music. He’d always been better with instrumentals than lyrics. 

“Why did you watch?” you asked, staring at the floor again. 

“What?” 

“Why did you watch me and Beej have sex? You said you saw everything- there was a lot to see. Why did you watch?” 

“I needed to know.” shame filled his voice. 

“Know what?” you pressed. 

“If you were telling the truth. If you and I really did have sex.” he bit his chapped lip. “I couldn’t remember much from that night so I thought… I thought if I saw you like that again then I’d remember.” 

You looked up at him again. “And did you?” He nodded. “I’m sorry.” 

“Why are you sorry?!” he asked, shocked. 

“Because you had to see me like that twice. Disgusting.” you mumbled. You had stopped crying, but now just looked so exhausted. 

He blinked and shook some loose hair out of his eyes. Disgusting? What were you talking about? You turned back towards the door and panic surged through him again. No, no he couldn’t lose you like this. He had to do something, and do it fast. 

“I should go-!” your words were cut off by the wind being knocked out of you. Dewey had slammed you against the door and his lips were pressed hard against yours. Everything in your mind stopped working as you felt his hands grip you waist and his tongue slide in your mouth. 

As the two of you made out against the door, it was all hands everywhere. Groping and pinching and scratching all over your body, wherever he could reach. As the breath came back, so did your brain functions, and inside you were screaming. How could Dewey just do this? How could he play with your feelings and kiss you knowing that he wasn’t over his break-up? This is exactly what you were afraid of and you needed to leave right now. 

A small growl escaped your throat as you gripped the hem of his shirt and forced it over his head. Dewey took the hint and started fumbling with your shirt as well before leaning his head down to trail kisses along your neck. He was being so soft with you, but you were angry. You wanted harder, faster, angry sex but his hands and lips were infuriatingly gentle with you.

And dammit if your body didn’t love the feeling. You wanted more, so so much more but every kiss and lick from him felt like a tease. Your body was on fire as he managed to get your bra off and start worshiping your chest. He took one hardened nipple into his mouth and lightly brushed his tongue over it before sucking carefully. You groaned in frustration and dug your fingers into the his hair, holding him closer. His free hand was gropping your other breast, his thumb circling the hardened nub. 

“Harder…!” You wanted it to come off as more demanding, but instead Dewey had you borderline begging as you writhed under him. Still, it worked and he kissed his was to the middle of your breasts and sucked hard on the skin. You let out a whimper when he bit down slightly and pulled on the skin. When he pulled back a large mark was left on your chest. He’d left a hickey. 

“F… fuck… Dew…” you panted looking down at him. 

“I’m going to fix this.” he mumbled against your skin, kissing the mark softly. His hands were at your hips, fingers playing with the belt loops on your pants. “Gonna show you how hot you are…” another soft kiss as his fingers started unbuttoning your jeans. “Gonna make you cum so good.” His lips met yours again, this time in a much less feverish kiss. 

You shivered at the feeling of him being so gentle with you. You had wanted this to be rough, angry sex because you didn’t think you deserved Dewey being soft. In so many of your fantasies about him, he was as gentle as he is now. God your body was so sensitive, every light touch of his was driving you wild. When was the last time someone had touched you so gently? Beej had been wild and fast, but never like this. 

As your pants hit the floor you bit his lip trying once more to get him to fuck you so hard that you would foget why you were even mad at him. He winced slightly but when he pulled back, he took your hand and led you to the couch. Dewey sat on his knees in front of you, settling between your legs; the sight sending a thrill down your spine seeing him in such a submissive position. 

He spread your legs and placed a gentle kiss to each knee before starting a long and slow trail of kisses along your inner thigh. You let out another groan of frustration because each soft kiss felt so good against your burning skin, but it did little to calm your anger at him. He still loved his ex, but here he was determined to get you off so that you’d.. What? What exactly was his end goal with doing this to you? 

A brush against your covered clit brought you back to your position. Dewey licked over your panties again before placing soft yet firm kisses along your sex. Fuck it felt so nice. You reached down and tangled your fingers in his soft brown locks as you let out a shuddering breath. The truth was, you hadn’t been able to get off since that date with Beej. Every time you had a chance, your mind would drift back to Dewey and you’d feel so many emotions that you couldn’t get off. Now he was here, between your legs and pushing your panties to the side to lick at your clit. 

A whimper escaped your throat as his lips and tongue continued to lick at tease at your clit. Your pushed your hips forward, desperate for more contact but instead he simply took it into his mouth and sucked carefully. One of your legs hooked over his shoulder as you threw your head back and rocked your hips against his mouth. It wasn’t fair how gentle he was being with you, every part of you wanted to throw him on the ground and suffocate him as you sat on his face but you couldn’t. As badly as you wanted it, there was something intoxicating about how gentle he was being. 

“T-tease….!” you whimpered as one of his hands messaged the inside of your thigh. The pressure from his hands jolted straight up to your aching and desperate clit. He pulled back and used his free hand to lightly trace your outer lips, circling your clit. How the fuck was Dewey so good at this? Your pussy felt like it was on fire and each light press or stroke drove you closer to desperation. Dewey then took your clit in between his fingers and pressed the protective skin upwards, revealing your bare button. 

Leaning in, his tongue ghosted against the exposed bundle of nerves and you nearly jumped at the sensation. Your grip on his hair tightened and a groan came from his mouth sending pleasant vibrations against you. Without the clitoral hood shielding it, everything felt so much stronger. Even gentle vibrations forced a broken moan out of you and your head to fall against the back of the couch. Your hips jerked upwards into his mouth again and he replied with another long, wet, gentle lick. 

You held your breath as the beginnings of an orgasm formed in your stomach. Your exposed clit was continuously teased as Dewey never once stopped. It was so frustrating that you were so worked up that even something like this was going to make you cum. Each lick and kiss that he did edged you onwards and you knew there was nothing you could do. 

Another jolt of light vibrations hit you as Dewey mumbled something. 

“Wh… what….?” you panted. 

“You’re gorgeous.” he pulled back this time to say the words, so quietly you had to strain to hear him over your own panting. The words hit you and a flood of emotions rushed over you. Why was he talking now? You were starting to let yourself enjoy this and he was just… saying things? 

His finger brushed along your clit, keeping up the gentle stimulation as he continued to talk. You were getting closer, and you tried to fight it. No, no you didn’t want to come like this. Not with Dewey between your legs with his adorable messy hair, and soft brown eyes whispering sweet nothings into your skin. 

“You’ve always been there.” he continued, giving your clit another soft lick before continuing with his fingers. “How did I not see that you were so… gorgeous…” Lick. “Kind” Lick “talented” A longer, slow lick. “Perfect.” He took your clit into his mouth again and sucked carefully. 

You let out a noise between a gasp and a cry as you felt your inner walls flutter and your clit throb. In an instant you were cumming on Dewey’s face feeling hot tears fall from your eyes at his words. How could he be so cruel while trying to be so kind? He was trying so hard to give you what you wanted, but it was all to keep you in his life. To make you feel better. 

“That’s it, cum for me.” his warm voice coaxing you through the waves of pleasure. His finger carefully traced your dripping entrance, feeling the contractions of your orgasm. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful. Shhh…. you’re doing great.” he kissed your thigh soothingly, but it did little to make you feel better. 

The orgasm was surprisingly strong from the gentle stimulation. As your body finally came down from it’s high, your whole body felt tingly. You closed your eyes and tried to wipe the tears on your cheeks. Dewey kissed up your body again, still as gentle as before as if he was worshipping every inch of you. Still sensitive from cumming, your body was shivering and squirming with each kiss. Once he reached your neck you whined and wrapped your arms around him, encouraging him to stay there. 

He took the hint and continued kissing your neck, leaving soft bites across the sensitive skin. More tears trailed down your cheeks but you tried hard to hold them back. It wasn’t fair how Dewey was giving you everything you’ve wanted just because he was afraid of losing you. This wasn’t love, this was desperation. 

“Why are you doing this?” your voice cracked when you spoke. 

“I’d do anything to keep you in my life.” He nuzzled your neck. “You’ve always been so good to me, you’ve always taken such good care of me… I think I might lov-”

THUD

Dewey looked up in surprise as his ass hit the floor in front of you. After having pushed him off you, you stood up towering over him from where he sat. The anger you felt from before was quickly returning.

“No.” you said firmly. “No, you do NOT get to do this. You don’t get to come here and play with my feelings and make me feel wanted and get my hopes up again. You don’t get to decide that you love me when your flowers for Rose are still on your table.” 

“I-I’m sorry!” Dewey said with panic in his eyes. “I didn’t mean- I wasn’t….!” 

You glanced down at him, your mind clouded by so many emotions you couldn’t think straight. Anger, pain, lust, confusion all swirled around your mind like a hurricane and Dewey was the eye. Still, your brain managed to focus on one thing, a very prominent bulge in his sweats. 

“Bedroom. Now.” you managed to say, and his cock twitched at your words. If you weren’t so angry, you would almost find it amusing how he scrambled to his feet and quickly hurried to the bedroom. You followed after him, discarding the rest of your clothes as you walked the small hallway. Dewey stared at you with wide eyes at your naked form as you approached him. “Get naked.” you commanded again and he didn’t dare disobey with that look in your eyes. 

He had barely managed to kick his pants off when you pushed him back onto his bed and straddled him. Once more your lips clashed together, and Dewey wrapped his arms around your waist kissing you as if you’d disappear if he stopped. Honestly, you might. You were so far gone and Dewey was your only anchor, and yet the one who had pushed you to this. You wanted him so desperately. How did you still manage to be so selfish? Had you not learned your lesson yet? 

You kissed him over and over and over. Your tongue slid over his bottom lip before pressing into his mouth. He moaned into the kiss, and you hoped that some of what you felt for him was getting through; though you weren’t sure if it was love or anger that you felt more of. You adjusted yourself, sitting with his cock trapped between your pussy and his stomach and you felt both of you shiver at the feeling. When you pulled back, Dewey starred up at you with a dazed and slightly confused expression. There was a question in his eyes, one that you weren’t ready to answer yet. 

He said your name quietly, but you quickly changed it to a moan as you rocked your hips. His hands found your hips, but you grabbed his wrists and pinned him against the bed. No, you didn’t want him to hold you, you wanted to use him the same way he used you. 

‘He didn’t mean to.’ came a tiny voice in the back of your head that you ignored. 

Swearing under your breath you rocked your hips steadily, teasing him the way he had teased you earlier. He whined softly and bucked his hips hoping for more friction but it never came. Your pussy felt so soft and wet against his throbbing member, and it was driving him crazy. He could feel your clit brushing against the head over and over. His eyes closed and he let out a long beautiful moan. A perfect, clear note that you could only get from years of singing practice. The sound sent a jolt through you as it reminded you of all those times you watched him on stage. 

You released his hands for a moment as you adjusted yourself to line up with him. With the head of his cock at your wet entrance, you looked down at him and softened your expression. You were angry, but you didn’t want him to feel even for a moment that he had to do this to make you happy. You needed him to tell you that this was really okay. 

“Fuck… fuck me.” he groaned and his hands were on your hips again, pulling you down on his cock. The swift movement took you by surprise as well as how roughly his fingers were digging into your skin. Pain and pleasure hit your core and you let out a loud gasp. You bit your lip and placed your hands on his chest before starting to raise and lower yourself. His cock slid in and out of you easily as you began to ride him and with each thrust his fingers would shake and squeeze at your hips. He was going to leave bruises, you just knew it. 

You couldn’t let him be the only one to leave a mark. You leaned down and pressed your lips against his neck softly as you had imagined doing so many times before. Dewey had admitted to you once that neck kisses were his weakness and that if anyone ever kissed or rubbed his neck he’d melt on the spot. Hearing him talk like that had made you hot for the rest of the night. 

True to his word, Dewey tilted his head back and a shudder ran through him. He cursed under his breath when your lips brushed along the sensitive skin. Goosebumps covered his neck and you took that as a sign to bite down on the sensitive flesh. A strangled noise came from Dewey, and it only encouraged you to continue. It wasn’t long until his neck was covered in beautiful dark marks- proof that this time it was real. There was no way either of you could pretend or act like this hadn’t happened with Dewey wearing the proof on his neck. 

Fuck, he looked beautiful like that. 

The head of his cock continued to rub against your inner walls, and every few thrusts would hit that sweet spot inside of you, sending shivers through your body. Dewey watched your face through half-lidded eyes, a feeling of pride growing within him every time you let out a noise or shuddered. Even though he knew he should feel bad for this, even though he knew that this would only hurt the two of you when it was over, for now he couldn’t care less. He was seeing you in a new light, and damn he could easily get used to this view with your face twisted in anger and pleasure. 

Maybe it was just the sex talking, but at that moment he felt like he really could fall in love with you. 

His grip on your hips tightened and slowed down your movements. You let out a noise between a growl and a whine, but Dewey kept you still. He felt you shiver as he sat up with you still on his cock. The new position made your eyes go wide. Not only was his cock pressing at your g-spot, but now the two of you were face-to-face. It felt so much more intimate with Dewey just inches away from your lips. He scooted back slightly and you followed as he leaned back against his headboard. One of his arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you flush against him. 

When his hips rocked upwards, you moaned and started riding him again. Though this time instead of the hard frantic pace you had set earlier, this was slower and more gentle. 

“Y-you’re a jerk.” your voice hitched, looking at him. 

“I know. I’m sorry.” his free hand brushed against your cheek, wiping away a tear. 

“I never… n-never wanted to take advantage of you aft… oooh fuck… after the break-up.” you clung to his shoulders and pressed your face into his neck again as his cock rubbed inside you. 

He rubbed your back reassuringly. “You didn’t.” he murmured in your ear. “Fuck you’re so tight… I’ve… fuck I’ve been attracted to you for a while. But I didn’t want- oh god…. Didn’t want to mess anything up between us and Rose- OW.. s-sorry.” 

You bit his shoulder when her name escaped his lips. It was petty, but you didn’t want to hear another womans name when a cock was inside of you. You kissed the mark when you pulled back. 

“I fucked up with everyone.” he held you tighter, his cock twitching inside you. Even at this slower pace he could feel his orgasm coming. “I don’t…. Mmm…. I don’t wanna fuck up with- with you anymore…!”

“Tell me that you want me.” you begged into his shoulder. “Please… oh fuck, please Dewey!” Your hips started to move faster again, and you tightened around him. The two of you clung to each other, chasing your high. Dewey pulled you back and then slammed his lips against yours. 

“I want you!” he said against your lips. “I want you, I want you.. Fuck fuck fuck I want you so bad.” he kissed you between each statement, his lips desperate against yours. “I want.. Wanna make you cum… wanna make you laugh… wanna hear you scream! Fuck I’m so close, so close so close-” 

That was enough for you, and you let go allowing the second orgasm to wash over you. In this position, Dewey was everywhere. His lips were on yours and on your neck and his fingers were tangled in your hair, and his body was pressed tightly against yours, and there was no escaping him. His name escaped your lips over and over as your walls contracted around him. 

You barely noticed him bite into the crook of your neck, mixing pain with pleasure as he followed behind you. He groaned loudly and held you so tightly that you almost couldn’t breath. The two of you clung to each other through your orgasms before he pulled you into another kiss. 

His lips were firm against yours, but the kiss felt so warm and safe. You ran your fingers through his hair as the last of the orgasm died down leaving you both shivering and sensitive. Dewey’s forehead pressed against yours as he looked into your eyes. Both of you were panting and a little sweaty and you never thought he could look more beautiful than when he was on stage. 

“I… I love you.” you whispered, brokenly as reality started to come back. 

He kissed you again. “I’m… I’m not there yet.” he said honestly. 

“What are we?” the question was out of your mouth before you could stop it. It was a question that you had dreaded for weeks now. 

“Something.” he said. “I don’t know what, but something. I want us to be something. I know I screwed up. I know I’m a mess and I have so much to work through but I don’t want to lose you.” he held you tighter. “Is… is that okay?” 

You slowly moved off his softening cock, the feeling making you both shiver. “Would we be an exclusive something?” you asked. He nodded and sat your on his lap, wrapping his arms around your waist, letting you lean against his chest. 

“You’re the only ‘something’ that makes sense. You’re the only person who I want ‘something’ with.” he stroked your back and you melted into his touch. 

“I think… I can live with ‘something’.” you replied. “For now.” 

Dewey Finn was a screw-up, and you were selfish. Together, there were a lot of broken pieces between the two of you. But together, maybe you would be able to pick up those broken pieces and create something new. 

After all, ‘something’ was better than nothing. 


End file.
